Sway
by Chyrse
Summary: OOT fic, Link has to deal with conflicts of Gods, Politics, Theives and between his friends and heart. What happens when it gets interlinked? R


Sway

By Gin

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda in anyway and similarity to any fic is coincidence. 

Author's Note: This my Zelda fic I've been working on for a while. I love writing it I hope you enjoy it. Please review, or contact me at Gin_SSDD@hotmail.com. If you want me to tell you when I update put it in the review or e-mail me. Thanks. 

The dark stillness of the night was disrupted by the chaotic movements of a guardian fairy and the figure that walked behind it. 

    "Whoa the world is spinning." The orb squeaked wings fluttering irrationally causing it to lift and descend while going in erratic directions. 

     "Navi you're spinning, I told you that you wouldn't enjoy that drink it was very hard." Link softly. "You all but ruined my cover; luckily none of them were there tonight." He sighed in slight defeat. Following his fairy's movements slowly trying to adjust his eyes to the moonless night while the flickering of the fairy's glow caused almost a strobe effect. 

      "Hey, I didn't know... You didn't tell.... Me... I was thirsty." The voice went high (higher then usual) then low as the altitude of its flight changed. 

      "I did, it was just a little too late." He replied. He was lucky in the fact that it was the early hours of the morning and very dark so that any traveler without certain skills would benighted making the streets deserted. (Benighted: Overwhelmed in the darkness, love that word) 

            The tavern called "The Night's Lady" was crowded that night. Making the one's he was searching for absent. This caused the hero to spend a night warming a stool, for his mission it was useless. He did in fact get to catch up with some old friends but destiny did have authority over his social life; regrettably  

            Walking slowly in flickering glow of his fairy Link had to conceal an out right laugh, as it floated into a building, he didn't want to disturb anything especially on a night like this. 

    "Watch where you're going," her slurred speech exclaimed. 

            That was it.... As funny as this was she might hurt herself and as appealing as that was he couldn't let it happen. Removing his all but famous green hat with a gauntleted hand he slowly moved the hat just above the fairy, as the fabric was just above the tip of her thin wings, she darted away. She wouldn't get away that easily though. With agile ease he leapt to the left where she was now going continuing her staggering journey home. Quicker this time he got the hat over her and closed it with his other hand. 

            The hero was surprised at the fairy's strength. The hat darted around in frenzy as the fairy inside tried to escape. He hadn't spent all that time as a child capturing light bugs and occasional fairies in the forest as a child and learnt nothing. He kept a firm grip with one hand while the free one searched his belt for a thick piece of rope. Finding success he quickly tied a tight knot around the top of the hat. Making sure it was secure once more with one last tug, using the lose ends to tie it to his belt. 

            Unfortunately the captured fairy didn't give off enough light needed for such a night. Unlike earlier even when flickering it was enough. With a little hesitance Link closed his eyes and placed his hands together; ignoring the ominous noises of the night, the sudden appearance of a great cold, and the squeaks and ruffling of fabric made by Navi. 

Furrowing his brows and muttering under his breath a language forgotten by most, a force started to be sensed in the air. Slowly a wind formed into a small cyclone above his hands, spinning faster and faster it started to produce small clear green lines. Slowly it formed into a translucent green orb the size of his palm. It glowed with a dim light that stretched with no interruptions, not even his shadow, a few feet around him. But this was for protection not sight. 

            A torch would do no good protecting a person from any dwellers of the night at this time. Only pure magic could be a shield. Just as he had suspected Navi's glow worked, but with her gone he needed to call on Farore for a light. When the light had stabilized the coldness creeping towards him slowly had retreated as quickly as it had suddenly appeared. 

            This was something even he couldn't fight. It was about the equivalent of the Goddesses but the opposite of them. The Goddesses had been the creators but after there had been other's created to help in their task. Power, Courage, and Wisdom were not the only supreme beings in the realm of Hyrule. This night was one where one of "The Other Powers" roamed, it was argued on whether it was chaos, lost, or darkness itself.  All was known is that on this night people going out at peek darkness with out purity were lost, and sometimes never showed up again, or with no recollections of what happened.  

     "Sorry I serve a different mistress." He said loudly as he felt the cold presence retreat. At that he heard something almost a roar, it was deep and seemed to shake the very air. It came in waves on a quick freezing breeze that felt like needles as it went through his tunic and cloak. The orb's light started to flicker as if it was fighting something. 

            Taking the hint he didn't linger flattening his palms the orb hovered slightly above his front as he started to run. He dare not call Epona, who knew what could happen to her. His arms pumping as his legs made powerful strides against the ground. The darkness had almost taken him... It fought the power of the Goddess. This caused a hole of worry in the pit of his stomach, but he couldn't do anything for the moment. All he could do was run, he felt empowered somehow. The orb was hot above his head like the sun on a clear hot day. The heat seemed to be going in his body making his muscles stronger faster as they flexed and relaxed with his strides. 

            His only thoughts were on keeping his body moving, going back... Getting his sword, somehow he felt if he got to it he would be safe. He hadn't been able to take it with him due to his mission it would be safest away from him.  But why did he feel endangered? He was out of the streets of Kakariko City, (it's a city now. Our Kakariko Village is all gown up *tear*) now racing over Hyrule field maybe even faster then when he ever had even on Epona. His destination thankfully appeared soon getting bigger and bigger as he got closer. Not even breathing heavily he came in still at full dash into the entrance of Lon Lon Ranch. Finally arriving he attempted to stop only his legs skidded across the grass on account of his previous momentum it took all his balance to keep from falling. When he finally stopped sapphire orbs grew, turning around there were two deep lines which were several meters long that had been his skid marks. How fast had he gone? The Hyrulian wondered in astonishment not even wondering what explanation would possibly be usable. Malon is going to kill me, thinking offhandedly as he headed towards one of the various cabins towards the back.  

            Since he had been a child the ranch had grown exponentially, increasing an area of perhaps four times from the first time he had been. Leaving plenty of room at times for a hero to room when the castle was full, especially now when talks between some of the near by lands were going on. His mission partially had to do with this but thankfully it didn't involve any of the high ranked officials directly with him. 

            Smiling in relief as his hands grasped the doorknob of his private cabin he entered quickly, heading towards the bed. Removing a leather gauntlet he let the triangle on the back of his hand glow, causing a warm sensation not as powerful as that given to him from the orb but almost exactly the same. There was a slight green flash, at that, bending down and replacing the gauntlet he reached under the bed and drew out a hilted sword along with its strap. 

            Handling it gently he drew it still kneeling. Gasping as he saw the blade glowing a pale silver, to add to that when it was fully drawn, the green orb still present flew to the sword. Hovering above it for a few tense seconds it touched the metal and almost melted into the blade the emerald bleeding into the pure silver light. Fading the blade once again returned to its normal sheen. 

     "That was strange" A voice said breaking the silence as green sparks appeared just over the flat top of a high wooden wardrobe giving the hero no time to think. Adjusting his grip Link turned towards the voice, glaring at the green sparks. Slowly a small form appeared on the top of the piece of furniture sitting relaxed legs hanging loosely down. 

   "Wow, the hero draws his sword for just a light show." The new comer mocked while giggling. 

    "I've had plenty of those already tonight to be on my guard." He answered relaxing, recognizing who had come. 

     "Hmmmm," was the only reply as they cocked their head. 

     "What? I don't even get a hello or explanation. Where did you learn your manners?" The hero mocked. 

      "I'm glad your humor doesn't desert you. It's been a while my little hero." The tone was very reminiscent. 

      "I believe you are the little one now." Link replied rising to his feet, the Master Sword still in his left hand. 

       "Well I'm taller then you as long as I stay up here. Also, don't try and lecture me on manners. I'm the one that taught them to you." The figure still giggling, jumping down to land in front of him close enough to encircle small arms around him, he copied the gesture with his sword-free hand. "It's great to see you again Link. I missed you." 

     "I've missed you too Saria," Link answered. It had been over six months since he had been to Kokiri forest or the temple; things had been catching up with him. "But I have a feeling you're not here on your leisure."

      "No." The sage replied shaking her head sadly. "You see things have been difficult lately. Strange monsters appearing in my and the other Sages' temples, don't worry we handled it." She finished quickly knowing Link would want to help. "Now there was the whole thing tonight. Rauru noticed the disturbance so I was summoned."

     "To do what?" Link asked. 

     "Just to warn you that trouble is stirring. We believe one or more of the lesser gods might try and over come the rule of the Goddesses. Keep your guard up. With part of the Triforce in the Sacred Realm and the other two here we're partially weakened. Don't try anything just yet, your mission presently is important and it's still early."

     "This is..." The hero was speechless he hadn't dealt directly with the gods before only with part of their power. But if this was true, who knew what would happen. "Does Zelda know?" He whispered. She might know what to do. This was her kind of thing.

      "She was the first one Rauru told, but even she doesn't know what to do. So they both decided to wait it out a little longer." Saria answered almost regretfully. 

       "What are you going to do?" Link asked. 

    "Well, if you agree I'm going to keep an eye on you. Something was after you tonight. You were protected but what if Farore gets occupied? You need a Sage near you. Don't worry Darunia is watching my temple." She said smiling. 

     "Right," He replied stifling a yawn. It had been a long couple of weeks and even longer night. How he longed for the morning. It was strange a feeling of slight unease was present not only in him but it seemed the land its self knew.  That was the only way he could describe it. 

     "I'll take the floor. You look like you're about to fall asleep on your feet." Saria said motherly it almost conflicted with her child like appearance but still that was her, always looking out for him as long as he could remember. The Kokiri went on to gather an extra mat out from under the bed and a pillow along with a blanket.  

            Wordlessly she laid them out and went on to position herself so that her back was turned. "Don't worry I won't look." She said sleepily disrupting his analysis of his unrest. Morning would most definitely bring clarity; the light would clear things up and perhaps some sleep. He had dizzied with over exhaustion all day. Tomorrow, everything would be settled, he hoped. 

            Slightly blushing Link removed his hat from his belt, it had been surprisingly motionless since the orb had appeared. Hopefully he hadn't suffocated the fairy by accident. Untying the rope he gently tipped the hat to the bed stand and the motionless fairy fell out. He let out a relieved breath when he saw her dim light flickering softly which was the fairy form of snoring. The drink had been way too hard, but that was Navi all knowing to only herself, and damned stubborn. A darker part of himself wished to a certain extent that the fairy had suffocating. At times Navi could be over barring, but he knew he couldn't survive without her through some joke of fate. 

            He went on to astonishingly strip his artillery and clothes, and change into night dress without letting go of his sword. Even when he went to sleep it was in his grasp. The feeling or maybe even instinct behind it was as long as he had the sword he would be safe. He clutched it even closer when he fell into a dearly needed deep sleep. 

            Unbeknownst to him, Saria had sat up, her weight on her hands looking at him, soon as his breath had evened becoming heavy with sleep.  Her now glassed cerulean orbs in took the image comparing it to the memory of when he was but a baby in a crib and then distress. She knew he thought things had started abruptly tonight and already were going so fast. But he didn't even know the full story. Or that only Darunia knew she was with him. She had to protect him, he was like a brother maybe even more to her, and she would keep that above all. Even sadly perhaps her duties as a Sage and previous events were showing this to be true. 

            Knowing tomorrow would be big she tried to sleep but she couldn't take her eyes off of him. His face now angular instead of round like when he was a child, his nose was slightly bigger and pointed but the shape of his eyes and his long blonde messy locks remained basically the same. The great stoic hero to her no matter how hard she tried was always Link. That made her feel things that someone like her shouldn't, he already had problems with Zelda, and Malon. Still the Kokiri couldn't help it. He would always be Link and as said before this came with unwelcome or perhaps welcomed feelings. 

            He was the hero but still through it all some of his innocence remained, she just feared that it might disappear. Why did the hero have to be Link? Why did Link have to go through so much for a destiny? He was still Hyrulian; she knew at times the burden was overbearing for him. He had displayed this countless times in his youth right in her own tree. In darkness as corny as it sounded to her he was the only hope she saw. Which only helped to magnify the feelings... This forsaken night for one Kokiri would be the helpless search of banishing such irrational thought for not the hero but Link. 

*_-_-_-_-_*

            The morning was easily welcomed given the darkness of the night before. This was the time of day Malon loved. It was what her mother, when she was younger had called "The Sway". She had described it to her as: "When the darkness of the night gave way to the sway of the light of the day." The girl believed that this statement was part of the lyrics to Epona's Song or perhaps some lost lullaby. But unfortunately she didn't remember, at times this tore her apart. But thankfully when she sang the melody it was easily overcome. 

            She always felt so free when she sang it the music almost taking over her letting her body move in a swaying motion with the undertone of beat. At times it just seemed to have a power of it's own. Link who had the most power of even the most elite said so to her on several occasions. But what it was for she wasn't sure, there were so few memories of her mother. She only knew that the melody had been in here family for generations, and was the clearest link to her Mother she had. Now wasn't time for such thoughts as those. 

            The sky was coming alive once more with a thin streak of pink on the horizon bleeding through the now blackened purple of the remnants of the obsidian night. The melody sung in her head and escaped as a hum as she walked in the warm morning breeze. Strange it had been increasingly hot during the day but then bone chillingly cold, making the distinction between the light and dark even more apparent. Some even thought it was some kind of omen from the gods. Malon wasn't certain yet, but there was something that had been bothering or even spooking the horses. She would have to remember to ask Link about it. He usually had the answers when she needed it and she would always be there when he needed the advise. 

            The tune was interrupted with the sound of crashing and various yells and curses. She suspected it was one of the hands but as got nearer she realized the genesis of the chaos was at her destination. After the realization she rushed to the door and opened it quickly. 

   "Link?" She questioned. 

   "Duck" was what greeted her. Bending to the ground she saw a fast blue streak rush over her head. 

    "Quick she's going to escape." Saria said quickly running out pointing at the fairy now darting around the morning sky, her own fairy flying from her to try and catch it. 

    "Damn- it Navi get back here!" Link yelled jumping over Malon getting access to outside. He reached down a hand behind him to help her up. "How long is this supposed to last?" He asked. 

     "I don't know? When was the last time you saw a fairy drunk on spirits? It must be a side effect." Saria answered quickly. "Just capture her again she's just a fairy." 

     "Now about thirty feet in the air, how can I get her shoot her down with an arrow?" Link asked sarcastically. Navi now seemed to be attacking a group of grows and winning. 

      "It would make her shut up." Saria replied. "But you could also use an entrapment spell." Looking him over she forced a smile. "Since your hands are full I'll handle it." She continued the sword was in his left hand and Malon's in his right, which made her heart clench. 

            Ignoring it she waved back her fairy which was following unsuccessfully. She easily casted the spell a green aura surrounding her fairy, thankfully Navi was now hovering staring down perhaps the last crow so Makori (her fairy) easily touch the fairy with the contact her wings froze and she started to fall to earth. Link still scarlet faced let go of Malon's hand to run and catch the fairy in his hat. 

     "That'll hold until the spirits wear off." Saria said catching her fairy in her hand and thanking it. 

      "What was this all about Fairy Boy?" Malon asked the commotion over. She had almost been run over by a fairy and she thought the remaining crows in the sky were laughing, then looking in the cabin it looked like a storm hit. 

     "Navi, had a sip of my drink last night and fairies don't take hard drinks too well I suppose. We woke up to her flying around the room bumping into all the furniture. She upturned everything. Even the bed, which I was still on." He said furiously. How a small fairy was capable of such a thing was beyond her. Saria was giggling at this, which led to Malon's next question. 

     "Saria, what brings you here?" 

    "Just another pair of eyes to look after him," she replied her tone as innocent as could be.  It made her wonder if there was more to it. 

    "Well, then I guess there is room for one more at breakfast. Come on before there is none left. It's delivery day so the hands will know to eat more." Malon said ushering them along. "A maid will handle the cabin."

     "I'll join you two in a few moments I got something to do." Saria said rushingly when she got a look at the sky. The sun was higher then she thought it was. She was late... With that she gave a nod and was gone in a mess of green sparks. 

     "Sages," Link said shrugging when the last spark disappeared. 

      "Is there something I should know?" Malon asked. 

      "I'm not sure yet. But you might want to keep a look out." He replied lowly, those sapphire eyes looking at her in earnest. 

     "That bad?"

            He nodded. "You know me to well," he chuckled slightly, his face lighting up to it's normal composure. 

     "Can't pull one over on me Fairy Boy," She replied shaking her head while swaying a finger in a mocking manner. 

    "That's what I love about you always sweetly realistic." Malon was astonished to hear this. Love? She already knew years back her competition with Zelda for Link's heart. Love, was what she wanted to hear.... But knowing him it was only a compliment. Love as a sister knowing him... 

    "I try," She smiled. She wanted to reply "Sweetly realistic, if you want that Fairy Boy then you should know that I've fallen head over heals for you and only you can put me back on my feet." Of course that nerve would never come. He had a way of taking all courage when it involves romance away from her. 

     Shifting his hat to his left hand he offered Malon his arm. "Care for an escort my lady?" He questioned smiling, the rising sun making the top of his hair somehow almost white while those eyes sapphire eyes almost translucent smiled at her happily. At times the guy seemed to belong in the sacred realm. 

            Her body almost shook at that but she kept calm and smiled accepting the arm and hooking her own around his. At the contact she wondered if he felt that spark the electricity that seemed to run between the both of them. Why wouldn't he just decide and let her heart rest? 

            To calm herself she started to hum her Mother's song softly. 

     "I swear that song has a power all it's own. Especially when you sing it..." Link said softly in awe. The girl had to be a siren with that voice of her's. "It's like magic." He finished. 

            Walking along as the light increased Malon let the song rise.

    "Definitely like magic." Link repeated. 

Author's Note: Any input is gladly accepted. Please review. I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading. Please look out for new chapters. Thanks ^-^ 


End file.
